Action ou vérité ?
by Kiyori-san
Summary: Quand Izuku joue avec ses camarades de classe et se retrouve dans une situation gênante. ( Oui le titre et le résumé son nul mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre)


**Salut me revoilà avec un nouveau os de Boku no hero academia avec le couple Todoroki Shouto X Midoriya Izuku encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira et en effet il est beaucoup plus court que l'autre et je suis désolé si les personnages sont ooc, mais bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Déclamer : Les personnages de my hero academia ne sont pas à moi ils sont à Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **/!\ Attention cette histoire contient du yaoi certes léger, mais si vous n'aimez pas ne lisait pas, je vous ai prévenue.**

 **Ps : Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Et je tiens à remercier chaque personne qui me laisse un commentaire alors voilà merci beaucoup et j'espère que mes prochaines histoires vous plairont aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Midoriya Izuku ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait fini par se retrouver dans cette situation. Quand il s'était levé, tout allait bien, il faisait beau et chaud et si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux. De plus, il s'était levé de bonne heure et ne risquer donc pas d'être en retard. Il s'était préparé, avait mangé un petit-déjeuner délicieux préparé avec amour par sa mère et il avait même fait le chemin avec son ami d'enfance sans que celui-ci ne lui hurle dessus comme il le faisait habituellement.

Alors, pourquoi ? Par tous les Héros de ce monde, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'est vrai quoi avec un début de matinée parfait quoique le fait de ne pas voir Katsuki criait été choquant pour le pauvre adolescent, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Le reste de la journée était tout à fait normal alors pourquoi Ochako et Tenya on eu cette stupide idées il ne savait vraiment pas. Et puis pourquoi lui n'importe qui aurait pu le faire alors pourquoi lui en particulier surtout qu'il y avait Shouto ! ( Car sinon cher Izuku il n'y aurait pas d'histoire).

Oui, car Izuku était amoureux de Todoroki Shouto, mais il ne veut pas lui dire c'est sentiment, car d'un, ils sont tous les deux des garçons et de deux qu'est-ce qui lui dit que est gay et amoureux de lui alors il préfère se taire bien qu'il souffre beaucoup de ça. Mais revenons au sujet principal. Pour tout vous expliquer Izuku était avec le reste de ses camarades dans la classe quand tout à coup Ochako et Tenya décidèrent de jouer au jeu action ou vérité bien évidemment toute la classe avait décidé d'y participer. Au début, tout se passait bien, mais il avait fallu qu'il est fait le choix de prendre actions alors que c'était son amie qui lui demandait. Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une tenue de pom pom girl dans les bras de Shouto et il était assis sur les cuisses de Shouto. Qui lui était pire que gêné de la situation comme Izuku.

Et Izuku pensait que Shouto était seulement gêné de l'avoir, lui son camarade de classe, assis sur ses cuisses parce que c'était bizarre pour deux garçons. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux verts se trompait lourdement. Shouto était gêné, car il s'agissait d'Izuku et oui si c'était un autre ou une autre, il ne réagirait pas comme ça. Tout simplement parce que Shouto aimait Izuku et que voir la tête de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts si proche de la sienne lui donnait envie de l'embrasser passionnément, mais il se retenait avec grande difficulté. Quand Tenya lui adressa la parole pour continuer le jeu, il ne le sentait vraiment pas.

\- Alors Todoroki, action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Embrasse la personne que tu aimes.

\- Q...Quoi !?

Tous les élèves regardaient Shouto avec attention voulant voir qui allait être embrassé. Le regard qui troubla le plus Shouto était le regard d'Izuku. Celui-ci le regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'il pensait que l'adolescent lisait en lui et finalement, il se décida enfin à l'embrasser. Il se pencha légèrement et approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Izuku et il les captura avec les siennes en un baisé doux et chaste, mais se sépara quelques secondes plus tard. Les élèves autres qu'Izuku et Shouto ont un grand sourire sauf Katsuki qui les regardait de façon neutre lui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Shouto l'avait embrassé ça signifiait qu'il l'aimait ou bien il l'a fait seulement pour se débarrasser de l'action gênante et ne pas embrasser la personne qu'il aimait réellement pensait le pauvre Izuku pessimiste en allant se changer. Mais il ne pouvait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, car leur professeur principal Aizawa Shota qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

La sonnerie signifiant la fin des cours sonna, Izuku se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et se mit devant le bureau de Shouto et il lui demanda.

\- Todoroki-kun si tu m'as embrassé est-ce parce que...

Mais il ne pourra jamais finir sa phrase parce que Shouto avait posé une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle d'Izuku. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis il se sépara avec regret des lèvres de l'adolescent et il colla son front à celui d'Izuku et dit.

\- Je t'aime Midoriya Izuku.

\- Moi aussi Todoroki-kun, moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils allaient à nouveau s'embrasser quand la voix de leur professeur et les applaudissements des élèves retentissaient.

\- Hey les gamins faites ça ailleurs. Dit la voix morne du professeur.

Le rouge aux joues, ils s'excusèrent tandis que les élèves les félicitaient, ils entendirent les hurlements de Katsuki qu'on n'avait pas entendu de la journée.

 **Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires si vous avez aimé ou non, je ne mords toujours pas ne vous inquiétez pas XD. On se retrouve pour le prochain os sur le même couple.**

 **Gros bisous mes petits pandas**


End file.
